Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal detection device and a signal detection method for detecting a signal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-220427, filed on Oct. 2, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, signal detection devices such as electrocardiographs and electroencephalographs have been known as devices for detecting a biosignal (PTL 1). Usually, in these types of signal detection devices, a differential amplifier amplifies a difference between signals of a pair of electrodes mounted on an organism which is a subject. By taking the difference between the signals, noise components having the same phase, which are included in the respective signals, are canceled and a detection signal having a high signal to noise ratio is obtained.